1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a golf club tool, and more particularly to an iron golf club head, which provides a well performance in hitting.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional iron golf club head has a head body on which a recess is provided, and a face plate, which has a plurality of slots on its surface, mounted in the recess. Such a golf club head has no space left behind the face plate to enable the face plate to deform when the face plate hits a ball. Therefore, the ball contacts the face plate in a very short time while hitting the ball such that the ball hit by the golf club head is hardly controlled. If a sand wedge has aforesaid head, it would have a poor performance in driving a spin ball while swing in a bunker.
Another type of golf club head is provided with a recess in which fiber reinforced resin is filled, and a face plate having a plurality of slots on its surface is mounted in the recess. The fiber reinforced resin is deformable while the face plate is impacted by a ball, i.e. the face plate is flexible, so as to prolong the contacting time of the ball. Such a golf club head has a small sweet spot because the face plate that is mounted in the recess has a relatively smaller ball-hitting area. In addition, the fiber reinforced resin is exposed around the periphery of the face plate to deface the sense of beauty.